Experience
by Jakky101
Summary: Pure smut between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. There's absolutely no plot. M/M. Enjoy! I re-uploaded the story because there were a few flaws I had to fix.


**I hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first time posting on , so please, lay low on the harassment. :) Sorry I'm not much of a Bella/Edward or Bella/Jacob shipper. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**~Jak**

Jacob's body was wiggling and writhing underneath my immensley cold body, his hands reaching out for my shoulders so he could pull me closer as my fingers probed in and out of him. I was preparing him, more or less for his own good than anything. For our first time, I didn't want it to be un enjoyable or painful, because the first time, especially for a young male such a Jacob, would be one of those experiences he'd never forget throughout his entire life.

I wanted that experience to be a good memory, not something he'd cringe over everytime he remembered it.

So I pushed my second finger into him slowly, scissoring my fingers back and forth to properly stretch him out. His fingers dug into my back side, but Ignored it.

Once my third finger was in, I pulled my fingers out slowly -- much to Jacob's relief -- and then pushed them back in. _That_ he didn't appreciate so much. He gave me this awful, sour look that made it quite clear he was not enjoying this. I tried my best, but I warned him before it all started that it'd be very painful, but even more painful if I didn't prepare him.

"U-ugh.. hell, it hurts!" The werewolf nearly howled this out, almost waking every living -- or not living -- person in this house up. I licked a trail of saliva up from his neck, to his jawbone and suckled there for a moment, savoring each and every taste that lingered in my mouth and throat.

I, finally, pulled my nearly bone white fingers out of him, officially done preparing him. He seemed relieved enough, but I don't think he knows quite what he's in for. Oh, but he will soon. I'd feel sort of bad for him if he didn't practically force me into this. It wasn't my idea at first, no, though of course I didn't protest to it _that_ much, but his age came into discussion. He shrugged it off, of course, blabbering about how age is just a number.

Things like that are easier said, especially when you're not over 100 years old.

"Go already!" Jacob insisted, his finger nails once again digging into my back. He was so impatient, I swear.

I pressed the tip of my erection against his entrance, slightly pushing forward. "As you wish, Puppy." With that, I pushed myself in, slowly, inch by inch until my cock was fully sheathed by Jacob's warm, almost burning walls. Jacob felt extreme discomfort, by the loud howling and growling noises he was making. I lowered myself, so my chest was resting against his, his heart beat nearly ripping through his skin, while mine was lacking.

"Shit! Ugh.. just.. keep going." Jacob nearly pleaded, his eyes still shut from the moment I pushed into him. I kept still for a moment, before slowly pulling out of the werewolf underneath me, then pushing back in momentarilly. I truly felt remorse for him, but this is what he wanted, and he was surely going to get it.

I repeated the motions, pulling out and then pushing back in. After a few moments, Jacob's God awful, near screaming noises turned into pleasurable grunts and groans. I felt more at ease now, and Jacob probably did too. He begged for me to go faster, so I happily obliged. I sped up my pace, ramming forcefully, but steadily in and out of him. His lips pursed against my neck, placing sloppy kisses along my neck. I returned the favor, but rather softly nipped at his collar bone and neck, fighting the temptations that haunted my soul everytime I took a wiff of his strong, musky scent.

It used to be un bareably, to the point I had the urge to rip my nose off and rip my throat out. Now, his scent had the exact opposite effect on me. I wanted to bite him and suck him dry, but again, resisted the temptation due to the aftermath leading to instant death. That's not what I wanted, not at all.

One of Jacob's arms left my back side, and instead, resided on his own throbbing erection. He whimpered when he touched it, but before he could do anything, I slapped his hand away and replaced his hand with my own. I tugged and pulled at his cock in time with my thrusts into him.

His mouth hung open, laying back against the ground as he took in the pleasure he was recieving. He grabbed at my shoulder's again, slinking his arms around my neck as he sounded the most addictive noise I've ever heard. His eyes were tightly closed, sweat dripping from his forehead, and practically from every other part of his body. My body, on the other hand, was perfectly dry, except for his sweat that poured onto my back.

I gave a few more thrusts into him, and a few more -- almost painful -- tugs to his cock before we both spilt our seed. The outer World seemed un noticed to us as our moans and grunts blended in with eachother.

I gave one last push into his body, spilling the rest of my semen into his warmth

He didn't seem to mind that I just layed ontop of his body. I would have moved, but the feeling of his intense body heat was enough to put me to sleep, if possible. Jacob grunted, finally opening his eyes after catching his breath.

He groaned for me to move.

I placed a kiss upon his sweat ridden forehead, before obliging to his request and residing beside him.

I upheld my promise. He wanted to experience his first time with me, and boy did he experience it and experience it well. He'll never forget this moment, I won't let him. I won't forget it either, because he definitely won't let me.

End.


End file.
